The compound of formula (I):
is conventionally named {1S-[1α,2α,3β(1S*,2R*),5β]}-3-(7-{[2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)cyclopropyl]amino}-5-(propylthio)-3H-1,2,3-triazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-3-yl)-5-(2-hydroxyethoxy)cyclopentane-1,2-diol, and hereinafter will be referred to as the “Agent.”
The Agent is disclosed as an ADP-receptor antagonist in International Patent Application number PCT/SE99/02256 (publication number WO00/34283) and International Patent Application number PCT/SE01/01239 (publication number WO01/92262). It has been found that adenosine 5′-diphosphate (ADP) acts as a key mediator of thrombosis. ADP-induced platelet aggregation is mediated by the P2T receptor subtype located on the platelet membrane. The P2T receptor (also known as P2YADP or P2TAC) is primarily involved in mediating platelet aggregation/activation and is a G-protein coupled receptor which is as yet uncloned. The pharmacological characteristics of this receptor have been described, for example, in Humphries et al., Br. J. Pharmacology, 1994, 113, 1057-1063, and Fagura et al., Br. J. Pharmacology, 1998, 124, 157-164. It has been shown that antagonists at this receptor offer significant improvements over other anti-thrombotic agents (see, J. Med. Chem., 1999, 42, 213).